By the Water
by whipped4wheeler
Summary: Jughead and Betty go on a date at Sweetwater River. Sure they're just "investigating" Jason Blossoms murder, but we know better. Takes place shortly after the first Bughead kiss, major fluff.


By the Water

By the Water:  
Jughead Jones and Betty Cooper go on a date at sweetwater river, with the claim that they're just "investigating"

—  
Jughead and Betty had made plans to go to Sweetwater River, and while he knew that it was for the sole purpose of investing Jason Blossoms murder, he couldn't calm the thumping in his chest. Lately, whenever he had seen Betty he recalled the soft touch of her lips, and how he had wanted to kiss her again. They hadn't made anything official, and he didn't think it would happen. She was the Golden Girl, and he, well Jughead was nothing. Nothing but trouble. Shaking away these thoughts, he started walking to the river. The blue eyed boy didn't know where Betty was, and was about to call her when his phone went off.  
"Hello?" He asked, wondering who'd be calling him.  
"It's me Betty," he heard the voice say, and a smile instantly formed on his lips.  
"What can I do for you, Betts?" He replied, the nickname he had for her smoothly leaving his lips.  
"Well, I was thinking, would you like to have a picnic at the river?" She asked him, and Jughead could hear her voice hesitating. He grinned to himself, immediately lighting up. Was she asking him out? No, it couldn't be. At the same time though, he felt hopeful.  
"Yes! I mean, sure, if you want," Jughead finished, trying not to seem as if this was the light of his life. At the moment though, it kind of was. He breathed out an excited burst of air, and silently thanked Jason Blossom. What was wrong with him? How could be thinking such nonsense? Shaking his head, the boy adjusted his beanie and walked off. The pep in his step visible to practically everyone.

—

Betty screamed into her pillow, shaking with joy. He had said yes! Sure, they were investigating a murder, and sure they'd only kissed once, but Betty was hopeful. This could be the start, of something new. Sighing, the blonde got up and tightened her ponytail. She immediately became hyped up again, and squealed. This was so not her. Jughead Jones was making Betty go crazy. The thing was, she loved it. Walking out of her room, the girl barely had the self control to not skip. She left her house, careful to make sure her parents weren't home. They wouldn't be around till late, and she wasn't all that upset about that. The blonde made her way down the road, picnic basket in hand.

Once she arrived, Betty's eyes met Jughead's, and she smiled.  
"Hey Juggie!" She smiled, her grin all teeth. A small blush crept up her neck, when he returned the smile, and she felt all warm inside. This Jones boy, Betty was already gone and they'd only kissed once! She stared at him, then realizing that gazing at a person could weird them out she stopped. Her face was becoming redder by the minute, and she had said 2 words. Sitting down, the blonde started to unpack, throwing herself into it. Jughead came over to help her, their hands brushing on a multitude of occasions.  
"Sorry," he muttered, when he'd grabbed Betty's hand instead of a fork. She giggled shakily, taking her hand from him. The absence of his warmth made her miss him immediately, even though they were together.  
"So," she started, smiling again.  
"What do you think we should investigate first?" She asked, even though Betty had no idea how she'd be able to focus. All she could think about was running her hands through Jughead's hair, and kissing him again. "Betty Cooper! What is wrong with you?" She told herself. Realizing that she'd just said that out loud, the blonde looked up, mortified. Before she could say anything, Jughead let out a loud laugh, which surprised Betty. What was so funny?  
"What's so funny?" She asked, peering at him intently. A suddenly somber Jughead stared at Betty. She knew for a fact that her face was alarmingly red, like a fire truck. She opened her mouth to speak, but didn't even utter a single syllable before Jughead was leaving in. Closer and closer, until their skin touched, and he kissed her. She breathed him in, soft echoes of a sigh leaving her throat occasionally.

Needless to say, they didn't get much work done that trip.


End file.
